Destined to Become
by PEDANTiC MEMORiES
Summary: L/J love/hate with a twist! Who know's what may happen when these two are together?
1. Revenge

Chapter One- Revenge  
  
With a sigh of frustration, Lily Evans scratched out the parchment.   
  
"Ancient Runes...pssh! Meaningless information," she muttered. She didn't really mean it, but hey, things like these just makes a redhead mad.   
  
"Problem, Evans? Would you like my oh-so-needed help?" gloated a familiar voice.  
  
"In your dreams, Pothead, now scram before I hex you into the next month," growled Lily.  
  
"You know that I've always been superior to you in every subject, my dear. Always coming in second, poor you," said James Potter with a slight tsk of his tongue.  
  
Behind those emerald green eyes, James could see the rage building. Oh well, I've already gotten her this far, might as well take her all the way. Or else she'll be raging on the other poor Gryffindors. He remembered the time he simply walked away from her in mid-sentence and the next thing he knew, she was hexing every student that unfortunately got on her nerves.  
  
"C'mon, Evan's, hit me with all you've got. Oh wait, how could YOU do it?"  
  
"That's more then I can say for you, Potter. You hit like a sissy!"  
  
"Really? I'd say that I rather hit like an overgrown girl!" joked James.  
  
"Oh UGH! You're on my last nerve! You are SO egotistic; you won't even know it when you've tripped over your own brain!" And with that, she flicked her wand, spun on her heel, and left.   
  
James felt his head. Okay, his hair was there, but he wondered what she did. Oh well, anything she did couldn't have been that bad, right?  
  
-------------  
  
"Checkmate," cried Sirius triumphantly.  
  
"Yea, yea, whatever, Sirius. Damnit, I had a system! Grrr..." muttered Peter Pettigrew as he rustled through the book Chess for Dummies. "Man, this book cost me a fortune! Some help! I won't be able to afford Butterbeer for weeks!"  
  
"HA! In your face, Pettigrew! Now for the victory dance!" said Sirius.  
  
"Oh c'mon, not that. You are SO immature!" groaned Peter. That stupid dance was whenever Sirius won a major bet. It consisted of a wiggle waggle of the butt, a stuck out tongue, and other, er, inappropriate gestures.   
  
Grudgingly, Peter handed over several galleons. Sirius took them with pride and a smirk.  
  
"I told you that you should be careful when you play me!" said Sirius.  
  
"Can it, Sirius. It's getting old!" said Peter.  
  
"Come off it, Sirius, you know that Peter's just starting to play chess," said a voice coming from the corner of the room.   
  
"Aww, be a good buddy, Moony!" said Sirius.  
  
"I seem to remember one really sad Padfoot when I won a certain chess game," said a thoughtful Remus.  
  
"Oh, no man, don't bring that up! That ain't fair!" said Sirius. That game wasn't fair, muttered Sirius to himself.  
  
"Hmm...Now what did I get? Oh yea! A slave for a week!" said Lupin.  
  
"Haha, I remember now! I was wondering why you were so obedient. Oh wait, you're a dog, so it's natural instinct!" snickered Peter.  
  
"Watch it, Peter! There are many other things a dog can d--," Sirius was suddenly cut off when a figure came through the door way.  
  
-----------  
  
James came through the dormitory doorway and was greeted by gaping mouths.   
  
"What? You guys are like that one guy in a famous painting I saw in Muggle Studies," said James.  
  
Still, they sat gaping at him.  
  
"Okay, haha, joke's over. What's so gosh darn shocking? I never thought something could shut Sirius up!" said James.  
  
"Dude...look at you! Did you secretly pig out while we were away?" said Peter.  
  
"I know that you study a lot, but was that all an excuse to charm the house elves to some chocolate cake?" said Sirius.   
  
James touched his face and looked at his wrists. They were the same. Something's up with these guys.  
  
"I don't see anything wrong, at least from my point of view." He looked into the mirror and saw his same old reflection. He winked at himself and thought, my my, I do look handsome today, aren't I?   
  
"Yo, Jamie!! Stop flirting with your reflection and come back to Earth!" said Sirius.  
  
"I'm serious, guys, what's up? Is this some kind of trick? Because it's not going to work!" said James.  
  
"James, were you fighting with Lily today?" said Remus.  
  
"Uh, yea. How did you know?" said James.  
  
"Well, buddy, you look like you've gained at least two hundred pounds. Why don't I go fetch you a slim fast and a treadmill?" said Remus with a grin.  
  
"WHAT?! There's nothing wrong with me! Look at the mirror, I look normal!" cried James.  
  
"I hate to say this, but this is nothing new. Now it's just not your hair, James," said Remus.  
  
"That little..." said James.  
  
"She probably put some sort of charm on you so that YOU can still see your normal self, but whoever looks at you sees an overweight boy," said Peter.  
  
"Damn, what did you do to her this time, Prongs? Must've been something really bad for her to actually try something new on you," said Sirius.  
  
"Well, are you guys done yet? Because I seem to remember that I have quite a problem here!" yelled James.   
  
"I don't know, James, I think the whole chubby kid look suits you. It would certainly make things a lot more interesting," snickered Remus.  
  
James just groaned. Red heads are just so unpredictable. But, ha, he thought to himself, Lily doesn't even know what she's in for now. He was normally a nice guy, but this is just crossing the line. *MUHAHA*  
  
-------------------  
  
As she went down to dinner, Lily wondered how long it would take for Potter to figure what she had done.  
  
Oh, Evans, you've outdone yourself this time, she thought mischeviously.  
  
She sat down and helped herself to some dinner rolls while waiting for friends. Yum, Professor Dumbledore has outdone himself again. This roll is delicious! Suddenly, she heard loud laughter coming from the entrance of the hall and she looked up.  
  
There was Potter, looking like a fat kid that ate too much cake. This day wasn't going so bad when she thought about it.   
  
She saw him stalk up to her with his lips pursed.   
  
"What's wrong, James-ie? Don't you like the make-over?" said Lily.  
  
"Haha, very funny, Evans. Let's just see how you like this," said James.  
  
Lily looked at him with pure confusion. Huh? What in the world is this crackhead talking about now?  
  
Gods, she looked so cute with that look, thought James. Wait, did I just think Lily Evans was CUTE?! Gosh, this whole problem was really getting to him.  
  
"What in the world are you babbling about now?" said Lily.  
  
James just smirked and subtly flicked his wand. He turned and stalked off in search of the Charms teacher, Professor Flitwick.  
  
-------------  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own any of JKR's characters. *LOL* Potter and all related characters are her's. Me? I don't own any of them. ;)  
  
Plus the whole fat kid loves cake portion belongs solely to 50 cent. =D  
  
So how'd you like my first attempt at a J/L fic? Some of these "arguements" are just like what I have between me and a friend. Minus the romance and add the cussing. LOL! Please REVIEW!!! *HUGS* I PROMISE to have more of a romancy feeling to this story by the next two chapters at least. I have to set up the foundation first! =)  
  
- Belle 


	2. Secrets

Destined to Become- Chapter 2  
  
Secrets...  
  
"C'mon Lil's!! We know MANY available bachelors out there that are just ready to woo you to death! You know that you can't get away from us with just a "I consider everyone friends" statement," said Lily's best friend, Arabella Figg.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and sighed. "Guys, you know I'm telling the truth. We've been best friends since first year!"  
  
Kathlyn Musch expertly turned a yea right into a knowing cough. "Girl, we know it's all BS. But if you're not comfortable telling us."  
  
"Then we'll just have to take action," said Pandora Fontaine with an evil grin.  
  
"Okay then, fine Lily. We understand that you don't trust us enough with such valuable information. At least give us some...thing...to tell us that you have been noticing hot guys!" said Bella.  
  
"I'm serious! There aren't any "hot" guys in this entire school! Not to mention guys that can perk up my interest with their personality OR wits," mumbled Lily. How in the world did she get involved in "girl talk?" She shuddered with such a thought. I have Potions homework to finish!!!!  
  
"Lily, stop thinking about school for ONE teeny weeny second will you?" said Kathie.  
  
"And Lil's, FYI, there ARE quote unquote hot guys in this school. I should know, I've dated most of them," said Pan with a wink.  
  
Lily sighed inwardly, this was going to be a long night, she thought. Arabella, aka Bella was one of her best friends. They met each other on the boats leading to the castle and there, they started a lifelong friendship. Kathlyn, aka Kathie, didn't really know much people her first day and didn't have great people skills. But on the same fateful boat ride, Lily had stood up to try and retrieve bracelet that had been accidentally thrown off the boat. She tipped the boat and all three girls went toppling over. All the other students had already reached the other side, and they watched in horror as the three helpless girls swam for their lives. But then, Kathie being a strong swimmer had dragged both of the other two girls to shore and all the while, she had gotten Lily's bracelet too. They instantly became friends and it has lasted 'til this very moment. Pandora, aka Pan, was a well known flirt. She dated all the time, and changed boyfriends constantly. At first, she and Lily were known enemies. Pan thought that Lily was after all the guys like she was, but it was quite the opposite. Lily didn't really know the reason behind Pandora's actions, but soon got so upset with things that she too hated Pan. Things were always tense and bitter between the two and everybody knew it. They were always pulling pranks on each other and bad mouthing the other girl behind people's backs. Frankly, those people got tired of all the rubbish. Some friends devised a plan where Lily and Pan had to get out of the Forbidden Forest together so of course they had to cooperate to get out of there alive. Everything changed for them that night and they made a truce, which slowly progressed to the friendship they shared now.  
  
The four of them worked wonderfully together, and not to mention, they were a very clever and classy group. There were brains, power, cunning, and influence in this tight knit circle and the whole school knew it. People adored them, and they looked up to them. This was some dream team. But that didn't mean that their egos were oversized, they were perfectly normal and didn't even seem to care or notice all the adoration. They helped people whenever needed and never wanted the limelight. Well, maybe Pan did...*giggle*  
  
"Yep, Pan is our all personal guy directory. Need a guy? Ring up Pan Fontaine. Flirt with her and she'll add a free toaster to your request!" said Bella with a grin.  
  
All four girls burst out laughing. I love these guys, each girl thought.  
  
---------  
  
BUT.they weren't the only group admired by the whole school. There was another "dream team." You guessed it...James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. They were jokesters, pranksters, and brains...er, -sters. Well, most of them. Sirius was way too busy gawking at girls to really care about his studies. All he had to do was beg and plead each night to his friends and he was handed notes to each class. Sometimes, when he came up to the Common Room late, he can find the notes already waiting for him at the table.  
  
These four boys were like brothers. Sirius and James had been friends even before they came to Hogwarts. Remus first got to know those two when he was picked on by Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy and James had come to defend Remus. They all worked together and from there, their friendship blossomed. Peter had been an unfortunate fellow. He didn't seem to fit in anywhere, but showed great skills in chess and Quidditch oddly enough. Remus, James, and Sirius got to know Peter and they grew a liking to him. Peter proved to be a loyal and trusting friend when it came to dangerous situations. He eventually became close friends of each and every one of them.  
  
Meanwhile in the boys' dormitory, they were having a similar discussion.  
  
"Is it Lily, James?" asked Sirius.  
  
James made a choking sound and looked like he was going to die. "Lily Evans? Evans??!!! Why in the world would I like an arrogant fool like her?!"  
  
"C'mon Jamsie Poo, she is the only one you ever ramble on about. You ALWAYS seem to have a dreamy look on your face when you see her. Stop gagging, James, we know that you have a MAJOR crush on Lily Evans. Even if you don't know it!" said Remus.  
  
"And you know what James? I'm really sick of hear you moan Lily...Lily...I need you...I love you...I want to snog the daylights out of you...Okay maybe not the last part, but seriously you need to see Madam Hotchkiss about some dreamless potions!" said Peter with a snigger.  
  
James started to turn beet red. "I do not...I couldn't have...good lord...I HATE HER!!" said James hotly.  
  
"If you hated her then I'm Severus Snape's brother!" said Sirius.  
  
"I do not!" said James.  
  
"Do too!" said Sirius.  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do too."  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do too."  
  
"DO NOT."  
  
"DO TOO."  
  
Remus sighed. "Stop. Sirius shut up. James, buddy, you've got it bad. Now there."  
  
-----------------  
  
"Fine, I give up on you guys. I'll tell you guys who I think is "hot" if you each tell me who you got it for," said a grinning Lily.  
  
"Fine, I don't care. I, for one, do not need to blackmail my friends for secrets," joked Bella.  
  
"Neither do I, but hey, the whole school knows who I've got the hots for so no biggie," said Pan.  
  
"Okay, if you guys are fine with it! Let the interrogation begin!" said Lily.  
  
"You first Kathie!"  
  
Kathie rolled her eyes. "Oh mi gosh, Lily, you are so immature!" giggled Kathie.  
  
Lily laughed. "Well, you guys put me up to it. It's time for payback! So spit it out!"  
  
"Well...um...I don't really have the time for guys right now so I guess I never really thought about it," said Kathie.  
  
"Don't hold out on us, dear friend!" said Bella sweetly.  
  
"Well...I guess Alan Wood..." said Kathie uncertainly.  
  
"HA! I knew it! Girl, we've always noticed how you become so focused on those Quidditch games. So it was wee ol' Alan who caught our baby's attention!" said Lily.  
  
Kathie smiled sheepishly. "Have I been that obvious?"  
  
"You know that it's just US that notice, and even if anyone else sees you, they wouldn't suspect a thing. You are the most innocent out of all of us!" said Pan.  
  
"Oooh, Wood! He's got a great body because of all that training and I'm sure he has a larger attention span compared to my other boyfriends," thought Pan.  
  
"Hands off, Pannie, he's mine!" said Kathie protectively.  
  
Everyone burst out laughing at this and Bella came up with a great idea. "Why don't we give Alan a little surprise from his secret admirer?"  
  
Kathie's mouth closed and opened repeatedly. "You wouldn't dare, Bella!" But she couldn't help but feel a little hopeful.  
  
"Okay, okay! That's enough torture for today! Next!" interrupted Lily.  
  
"No no, you can't evade our questions that easily, Lil's!" said Pan.  
  
"Tut tut, I thought you knew us better than that!" said Bella.  
  
"Fine then, what would my dearest friends like to know?" said Lily who was trying to suppress an urge to laugh uncontrollably at the looks on her friends' faces.  
  
"Don't make us repeat ourselves again, Lily! You know what we want to know! Not that we're pressuring you or anything," smiled Bella sweetly all the while batting her eyelashes.  
  
Lily laughed, "Alright, alright! If you MUST know, I think Amos Diggory as some potential!"  
  
"Diggory? NOT Potter? Whoa, surprise surprise!" said Pan.  
  
Yea.it is a surprise thought Lily. Why did I say Diggory again? Oh yea...because that prick is beating me in Muggle Studies. That bastard...I bet James can knock some sense into him for me. Wait, what in the world? Okayyy...I just need some sleep because I didn't just think of James. Lily sighed inwardly and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Whatcha rolling those purdy eyes at now, Lily? Thinking about how Potter made you melt recently?" said Kathie.  
  
"No, and for your information, I was thinking about how much of a prick James really is," lied Lily.  
  
"Liar! If that were so, then I would actually have a steady boyfriend right now," said Pan.  
  
"Well, whatever you're thinking Lily, we know you're happy. Look at your face!" said Bella.  
  
"And whatever you want to do, you know we'll support you. We love you!" said Kathie.  
  
"Thanks guys, I love you guys too! C'mon, let's turn in before McGonagall turns us all into her first live guinea pigs," said Lily.  
  
They all nodded and one by one, they trotted off to bed.  
  
----------  
  
Well that's it for now, kids! Yea I know...not a very good chapter, but eh, I don't have such a knack for these stories as I thought. LOL. Well, I like every kind of review, including constructive criticism!  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapter. But if you don't believe me, I swear, cross my heart and hope to die. I only own Kathlyn, Alan, and Pandora!! Don't send "reinforcements" now...*sniggers*  
  
Coming up...  
  
Hopefully more J/L fluffiness  
  
A continuation of "guy talk." Who knew, they do it too! LOL  
  
Some more arguments and who knows what more will come out of this noggin of mine. Til next time! 


End file.
